Don't Let It Be Love
by BunnyMasterMomiji
Summary: Kakashi comes back from a mission to find a letter from SakuraSongFic KakashiXSakura


A/n: I've had this idea stuck in my head for soooo long! I'm glad I finally wrote it! The song is Don't Let It Be Love by Bowling For Soup. I love them heart them so much, you might know their songs High School Never Ends and 1985, but they have much better ones. They've also redone I Melt With You, I Ran, and a bunch of other songs.

Disclaimer: I do not own the fabulous Bowling For Soup, nor do I own Naruto.

_**I was out on the front line, doin' just fine.  
Put it all behind me  
'til I came across a letter from an old friend,  
Askin' "How you been?"  
Stopped me dead in my tracks  
And shot me right back there to '02  
And it was me and you**_

Kakashi stumbled through the door of his apartment. He had just gotten back from an A-ranked mission that lasted a week. Before he almost made it to his bed he remembered the stack of papers that were in his mailbox, groggily he decided that he better get them. He stumbled back through the door threw the letters and magazines down, amongst them he noticed a pink envelope, grabbing he looked at who sent it.

"Nani? Why would she send me anything?" He took the letter into his bedroom and read it. He sighed, Sakura wanted to see him. "_If it didn't work then, it's not going to work now." _Kakashi thought about it and felt his stomach turn. Maybe… it would work.

_**What am I supposed to say?  
I hope I don't fall head over heals  
Cause I know how it's gonna feel.  
And I don't think I could live through you again.  
**_  
He shook his head. It was a silly idea, and besides, everyone really frowned on the idea. Plus, the relationship was a mess and it just didn't seem right, but at the same time there was something nagging at him that he should see her again. It was just troublesome trying to stay with her!

"_I just need to sleep on it…" _Kakashi flopped on his bed and instantly fell asleep, the letter still in his hand.

_**So don't don't don't  
Let it be love love love  
Because it hurts a lot, like it or not.  
If it comes down to love or money,  
It won't be love love love  
It won't be love love love.  
And I know I should know better.  
Man, I hate this stuff. Don't let it be love.**_

Kakashi woke up with renewed spirits. Until he sat up and stretched and notice something that in his hand. He flopped back down again. "_Augh! That letter! Curse you Sakura!"_ He sat up and thought about it, should he or should he not see her. "_Well, I guess I'll see her, so I can tell her off." _The letter asked to see him at the training ground in a couple of days. He sighed and went back to sleep.

_**Let's think in the front line.  
I'm on the drop line.  
So fill me in, bash me over the head.  
Wish I was dead. Time heals everything,  
Time heals everything.  
At least that's what I've read.  
Here we go again. We're head over heals  
And I know how it's gonna feel.  
When it crashes and it burns  
It'll be too much. So**_

Kakashi saw Sakura as he approached the field. She was sitting on one of the training posts looking up at the sky. He couldn't help but notice that she looked good with the sun reflecting off of her slightly tanned skin. Sakura heard him and turned towards him.

"Hi! Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura smiled and waved.

"Yo." He waved back, slightly peeved. "How many times do I have to tell you that you shouldn't call me 'sensei' anymore?" It was awkward that she did that, first off they were older now and they weren't on a team anymore. Secondly they had been dating and it was weird for her to be calling him that in front of people. It made them ask questions he didn't want to answer. Which were some of the reasons he couldn't stand their relation.

"Heh, at least 200 Kakashi!" She had to slow down because she almost said sensei again.

"So why did you want to talk to me?" Kakashi wanted to get right down to business so that he wouldn't have stay too long. He did have other business… Like pestering Jiriya about Icha Icha.

"Nothing. I just wanted you're company." Sakura continued looking up at the sky and started to swing her legs.

_**So don't don't don't  
Let it be love love love  
Because it hurts a lot, like it or not.  
If it comes down to love or money,  
It won't be love love love  
It won't be love love love.  
And I know I should know better.  
Man, I hate this stuff. Don't let it be love.**_

Kakashi was ready to hit his head against something. "That's all you wanted?"

"Hai!" Sakura continued to smile brightly.

"Then I'm going to leave." With that her smile quickly faded to a frown.

"No! Please don't!" Kakashi slightly jumped at the young shinobi's sudden outburst.

"Then I'm assuming it's something more…?"

_**And if I ever hear that song again  
I just might kill someone.  
Not literally  
But the thought has crossed my mind.**_

_**So don't don't don't  
Let it be love love love  
I'm much better with  
WHAM! BAM! Thank you Ma'am**_

"Yes…" She pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them. This was an immediate sign that something was definitely wrong.

"Well…? Do you want to tell me then?" He wanted to hurt someone or something drastically, but at the same time all he wanted to do was go up to her and hold her. Sometimes it was easier taking S-Ranked missions then trying to deal with her!

"I-I missed you… I can't stand not seeing you at all!" Tears started to stream down her face.

Kakashi let out an awkward sigh as he took her hand and pulled her from where she was sitting. Sakura jumped down, still sobbing. "Now don't be like that…"

_**So don't don't don't  
Let it be love love love  
Because it hurts a lot, like it or not.  
If it comes down to love or money,  
It won't be love love love  
It won't be love love love.  
And I know I should know better.**_  
_**Man, I hate this stuff. Don't let it be love**_

Kakashi hugged the emerald-eyed beauty and put a hand through her soft pink hair. "You'll never be alone, Sakura. Even if I'm not with you. You have lots of friends who love you no matter what." Sakura started crying even more into his chest.

"S-so this is g-goodbye?" Kakashi peeled her off of him.

"_I bet I'm going to hate myself later." _"No." He took her hand and started to walk away from the field. "I'm hungry, let's get something to eat."

"Ok."

"_Man, I hate love."_

A/n: Mmm 'kay! Tell me how it was! This is my first song fic btw, so don't hate me if it was crap, lol.


End file.
